


How to hide a body

by teuna



Category: Silverboys - Fandom, TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack?, M/M, Nobody died, attempted humor, im just bad at naming stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teuna/pseuds/teuna
Summary: Junkyu accidentally broke somebody's motorcycle and Jihoon is there to help him hide the evidence.Ps nobody died, this is a crack(?) One-shot(?) Sorry, I just don't know what to name this.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Park Jihoon
Kudos: 13





	How to hide a body

It was their welcoming party and pretty much all of Junkyu's friends were already drunk. Raesung and Noa left him to play with something he only has seen in the movies, those drinking games with ping pong balls and red cups. His hyungs are now nowhere to be found, but he is sure that they are having the time of their lives. He is currently walking out of the club trying to avoid the sticky skins of the people who are dancing. The cold breeze of the night welcomed him as he finally escapes from the blaring music of the club. He checked his phone and it only have been 2 hours since they arrived at the party. He also checked the message that he received.

_Yedamie: hyung, you are still welcome to join me and Doyoung watch a movie if you don't like it th-_

"Jaehyuk, I'll call- "

Junkyu's eyes were glued to the screen of his phone, trying to read the message when a person suddenly bumped behind him causing him to lose his balance. He saw his life flashing in his eyes as he saw the parked motorcycle ahead of him.

_Shiny motorcycle, mianhe_

He closed his eyes and accidentally pushed the shiny motorcycle that was parked beside him. Now a loud crash was heard, but the music inside the club pretty much ignored him and the motorcycle that is laying on the ground.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he heard somebody prompting his eyes open, but he automatically looks at the motorcycle beside him.

"Ottoke ottoke" he saw the broken mirror of the motorcycle and he is pretty sure that there are scratches all over it

He unconsciously stod up ignoring the person apologizing to him and handing him his phone who also looks like it needs repair, he is too worried about the motorcycle that will cost him a fortune.

"Hey are you okay?" He is snapped back to reality and faced the person who is dusting off Junkyu's shirt and pants.

_I should have just watched a movie with them_

"I- im okay"

"Are you hurt?" He notices the worry on the person's eyes, he also noticed the mole below it. 

_cute mole_

"YAAAH!" Junkyu's eyes widen as he saw someone coming outside from the club looking at the crashed motorcycle, yelling at them. He didn't have enough time to react as the person who was just dusting his clothes is now pulling him away, running from the person who might be the owner of the wrecked motorcycle.

While running he and the person who is holding his hand is now laughing at what they just did.

"My name is Park Jihoon by the way"

  
They are already settled inside a convenience store eating ramen. Jihoon tried to compensate for Junkyu's broken handphone but the latter declines it, Jihoon just then decided to treat his food and he also bought band-aids and ointments to treat Junkyu's scratches.

"Junkyu" he replied.

  
He continued slurping his food and checked his phone again. He can still read the messages even though the screen is cracked.

"I'm really sorry about your phone"

"I said it's okay, I was already planning to buy a new one" They are at it again, so smiled at Junkyu trying to convince him that it's okay.

_Hyunsukie-hyung: where are you??_

Junkyu replied that he was outside and now Hyunsuk is calling him

"I am outside, where are you?" Hyunsuk looks like he is going to scold him

He looks at the person beside him and Jihoon just smiled at him

"Im at a convenience store, eating" Junkyu replied 

He saw Jihoon mouthed something like  
_Tell him I abducted you_ and proceeded to laugh which also made Junkyu laugh but just decided to listen to his Hyung.

"I thought you were with Noa and Raesung? There was a commotion here and I thought you were.."

Jihoon is now silently eating beside him and minding his own business letting Junkyu talk to his hyung.

"I'm okay hyung, I'm just hungry so I head out and ate some ramen" Junkyu tried to comfort his worried Hyung.

Hyunsuk told Junkyu to just go home after since its already late, and he already sent Noa and Raesung home since the two is already drunk.

"Who was it?- I mean is it your boyfriend or something?" Jihoon is now awkwardly laughing at his sudden question.

"Nah, it's my friend, just worried cause something might have happened after we left" 

"You mean the motorcycle?" Jihoon chuckled and teased him at the crime that he just did

"But you were the one who bumped at me!" Junkyu pouted

"cute" 

It was so sudden that Junkyu doesn't know what to respond. He just laughed and looked outside the glass window.

"Oh poor motorcycle, I wonder who killed you?" Jihoon eyed Junkyu and the latter just pushed him falling from his chair laughing.

.....

"Jihoon-hyung you will not believe what just happened after you left!" Jaehyuk and Jihoon are heading towards the tables while holding their trays. He saw a familiar koala and head towards his direction.

"Yow, killer" Jihoon paused after reaching the table where Junkyu was sitting

"I saw these two person destroying my motorcycle!" Byounggon is standing over his friends, telling what happened to his precious motorcycle while munching his food.

Junkyu was shocked to see Jihoon beside him and his friends who were listening to the tale of the motorcycle

"Who are you?" Yedam asked Jihoon and now all eyes are looking at him.

"Oh finally the devil is here" Gon then looked at Jihoon

"Jihoon! What brings you here?" Seunghun suddenly stod up and hugged Jihoon and told him and his friends to sit beside them since the cafeteria is already packed.

"Gon-hyung told me that he will introduce me to his new friends" He smiled 

"Yeah I met Hyunsuk and some of his friends last night" Gon continued still eating his food

"Anyway, Hi I'm kille- I mean I'm Jihoon" he laughed and looked at Junkyu, enjoying the worried reaction of the latter.

"Hi, I'm Jaehyuk!"

They all proceeded to introduce themselves and then have their own conversations with each other not until-

"So tell me Byounggon-hyung what happened to your motorcycle?" And once again they are looking at Jihoon then at Byounggon who was still emotional over his precious motorcycle

"Oh about that, Gon-hyung's motorcycle was wrecked" Hyunsuk answered patting Byounggons back

"Yeah! And that two freshies broke it" Byounggon then looked at Jihoon who then raised both of his hand like he is surrendering and then continued to laugh

Junkyu is already laughing awkwardly and constantly wiping the beads of sweat on his forehead.

_You got this Junkyu, Just tell Byounggon-hyung when you two are already alone and everything's gonna be-_

"I have something to tell you" Byounggon looked at Jihoon who raised his hand 

Heck no-

"Jihoon and I are dating!" Junkyu announced

"I already kno-what?!" Byounggon replied

The rest of the friends have the same reaction. Shocked

What the hell did I just do? Junkyu thought to himself as he saw the reactions of his friend.

"Junkyu-hyung! you already like Jihoon-hyung at first encounter!?" Yedam teased.

The rest of the friends laughed 

"Jihoon-hyung says something, I thought it was our first time meeting them?"Jaehyuk nudged Jihoon and laughed.

Jihoon was shocked but he finds it funny so of course, he will tease Junkyu about it.

"That was not what I am supposed to announce, my kyu, but no, it not my first time meeting my kyu" Jihoon teased

The rest of the members 'oohhh-ed' at them and Junkyu is already having a mental breakdown from what he just did.

"ha ha i was just kidding! Ha ha" Junkyu tried to salvage himself from the grave that he just dug

"So what is it really Junkyu?" Byounggon asked him 

Junkyu can already see Jihoon laughing at him and he is hating it with every inch of his soul

_Yah Park Jihoon! Were going down together!_

"I i-NO! WE! Me and PARK JIHOON destroyed your motorcycle hyung!" He declared as if it is something to be proud of

"Then why did you tell them that we are dating? My Kyu" Jihoon teased him 

"We are not!" 

"Why are you lying My Kyuuu~"

"Yah Park JIHOON!"

"Look at these two love birds chirping at each other" Doyoung whispered over his hyungs that all proceeded to laugh at the bantering boys.

"Anyway, what are you doing here you two? I thought you are high schoolers?" Jaehyuk asked the two youngster on the table

"Hyunsuk-hyung is our mama bird and the one who feeds us-ouch" Doyoung is now rubbing his head after it was smacked by Hyunsuk

"Hey Yedam-hyung! Doyoung-hyung! Our friends are looking for you!" A tall brown haired kid shouted.

"Welp thats my cue, we're gonna leave now hyungs-"

"Hey kid, im the one who's allowed to use call My kyu, to My kyu!" Jihoon announced

"Shut up Park Jihoon!"

"Bye hyungs!" Yedam and Doyoung run towards their friends as the rest of their hyungs laughed even the tall browned haired laughed at what he just witnessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my second au!  
> I'm sorry I was just bored and I don't want to do my assignments and I am really whipped for Jikyu so... anyway nobody died! It was supposed to be about how Jihoon help Junkyu hide the evidence of his crime (accidentally breaking somebody's bike not actually a heavy crime) but... oh well.  
> *shrugged  
> huhuhu i miss my silverboys huhuh
> 
> Anyway, Thank You! and stream MMM yaaah HAHAHAH


End file.
